


Happy Birthday

by NikkiNicoleP



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad Parenting, F/M, Fluff, In which Adrien's birthday rolls around again, this year the boy is getting a party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6230707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiNicoleP/pseuds/NikkiNicoleP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Adrien's second birthday as a public school student - and this year, he's getting the party he wants whether Gabriel Agreste likes it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Adrien Agreste's birthday was in one week.

Adrien Agreste's birthday was in one week, and Adrien Agreste did not look excited - no talk of birthday plans, no party invitations, no nothing.

Instead, Adrien Agreste was delicately running his fingertips over the neat threads of a pale blue scarf, quiet and wistful.

Marinette sighed, chin in hand and a pang in her heart as she took in Adrien's slumped shoulders (and the scarf, the scarf she was _so_ sure she'd left her name on, she knew she often forgot to sign things but she'd been _so sure_ , but then Adrien was so happy to think it was his father and it didn't matter now).

Or maybe it did.

Adrien thought the scarf was a gift from his father, who a year ago had left him to a cold, lonely birthday with no hint of celebration.

Just like this year.

No wonder he clung to the scarf like a lifeline; it was just as well, she decided, that he didn't know where it really came from.

_It's just me. He'd be so disappointed._

She tapped her tablet pen on the desk, playing out a self-indulgent fantasy of Adrien ripping off the scarf and tossing it in the Seine (what he was doing there, and the fact that he simply _wouldn't_ , had to take a momentary back seat).

Or maybe... _maybe_... maybe he'd be disappointed but glad she'd been the one who made it?

_"Oh Marinette, I should have known that such craftsmanship and care could only come from a loving heart such as yours!"_

A grin crept across her face at the Adrien-in-her-head and her chin sank further into her palm.

Alya had to nudge her three times to get her attention.

"Yoohoo - Marinette? Come on, girl, class is over, lunch awaits - wake up!"

Marinette blinked, shaking herself from the image of Adrien draping the scarf around them both in a silent declaration of undying affection.

"Wha--? Oh! Lunch! Sure, we can, uh, lunch!"

Alya rolled her eyes and grinned, hauling her out. The classroom was empty save for them, the teacher, and Adrien talking softly with said teacher.

As Alya and Marinette left, Adrien caught their eyes and waved with a small smile.

A sad, tired smile. Marinette sighed, head lowered as they stepped into the hall, and Alya gave Adrien and then Marinette a sympathetic glance.

"Any idea what's up?"

"Another no-party birthday," Marinette sighed. "I heard him tell Nino. I wasn't eavesdropping!" she added hastily, waving her hands as Alya aimed a skeptical stare her way. "But it's... euuugh, it's not fair, I mean I look up to his dad industry-wise and I guess maybe he _is_ busy but this is just... euuuuuuuugh!"

"Eloquent." Alya huffed the word out on a soft laugh as they stepped into the sun. "On the bright side though, maybe this year he'll know who his gifts are from."

"I signed it," Marinette mumbled. Alya laughed again; Marinette scrunched her nose and stuck her tongue out.

"Whatever. Let's focus on the present - like, what's the lunch plan?"

Marinette shrugged.

"I don't know, I guess we could just go to my place and raid the... the bakery...."

She stopped walking, a glimmer of an idea flickering through her brain.

"Alya. The bakery is huge and full of sweets."

Alya stopped and turned back to her, brows raising.

"Yeah, it--well I wouldn't say _huge_ , but--"

Marinette clasped her friend's hands, beaming.

"Full of sweets! And, and... on Sundays, we're not... and there aren't shoots on Sundays! I mean it's not... but he doesn't need Monsieur Agreste's permission for his friends to give him a party!"

Alya blinked once, then again, processing the statement as Marinette babbled.

"And and and... I can bake! And Papa can... and this time, this time my name will definitely be on a gift, and... and other people's gifts, I mean their names on their gifts of course but no mixups, and... Alya I don't know what kind of _tart_ he likes!"

Alya blinked a third time.

"You want to throw a party for Adrien at your bakery?"

"Yes! A real birthday party like he wanted last year only without Akumas, except maybe he'd like it if Ladybug and Chat Noir... I mean would he? Not that I would have anything to do with that!" Marinette laughed, a little too loudly, and then sobered as she looked at Alya.

"Do you think it's a good idea?"

Alya grinned, hands laid on Marinette's shoulders.

"Girl - I think it's the _best_ idea. So. How do we plan this?"

"Um. Well... my parents like him, they probably won't say no, and he's _been_ there so it won't be too weird will it I mean I don't want things to be weird but he deserves _something_ , I just need to figure out everything he likes, and... and...."

She paused, teeth pulling lightly at her lower lip before she brightened again.

"And there's Nino! Probably waiting for Adrien so I'm gonna grill him while I can!"

Marinette sprinted off, focused on the boy sitting at a picnic table scrolling through his phone.

Alya watched her go a moment - wincing as she tripped over the curb - and then pulled out her own phone to compose a text.

 

* * *

 

 

Nino blinked at the text from Alya, lips pursed as he read it for the third time.

_Don't tell her ANYTHING make her ask him_

Wrong number. Obviously.

_I MEAN IT Nino!!!!_

Okay, maybe not.

He'd just sent a return text ('4 whole exlcamation pts? serios stuff!!') when Marinette came crashing into the seat across from him, thin limbs flailing as she wrenched herself into a sitting position. Nino bit his cheek, choking back a laugh as she slammed both palms onto the picnic table and fixed him with a wide-eyed stare.

"Nino! I have to know what Adrien likes!"

Ah ha.

He blinked at her, features smoothing to seriousness.

"Adrien? Well, he likes cats, and video games, and he's a big fan of Jagged St--"

" _I know_!" Marinette wailed. "Nino! Seriously!"

"Seriously? Well, seriously Marinette, I kinda need some specifics here."

She sucked in a long, whooping breath and spread her hands a bit more daintily on the rough wood.

"Sorry. I'm sorry, this just sort of... I felt inspired, and... okay, listen, you know how Adrien's dad said no to a party? Again?"

Nino's brows lowered into a scowl, a buzzing somewhere between anger and shame settling at the base of his skull. Again. Again. Nino had learned better than to argue, had been fighting his reaction as disjointed memories of last year flickered through his awareness, but this--

"...the bakery is closed on Sundays so we'll have the space, and I know it won't be the cool party he deserves but he deserves _something_ , but I'm not sure what sweets he likes - he likes chocolate right? Chocolate tarts are a start but... you know I think he likes cheese a lot too so cheese plates, but I think... I mean...."

Nino leaned back in his seat, gripping the edge of the table to keep himself balanced.

A friend-organized party where his father didn't - _wouldn't_ \- come through.

Why hadn't _he_ thought of that?

He'd accepted the finality of Agreste's 'no' too easily. The angry buzzing receded and Nino grinned, foot tapping the grass.

"Won't be cool? Marinette you are _the coolest_!"

"Uh... m-me? I mean I am?"

" _Yes_!" He leaned in, head bobbing enthusiatically. "Think there's room for me to set up a table?"

"Yes!" She leaned in as well. "Absolutely! And... and we'll set up for games too... would he like a... a mini tournament?"

"I think--" Nino paused, glancing at Alya's text again. "You know, not sure. He was all for competing in the interschool but... you should ask _him_ , it's his party."

"Party?"

Marinette yelped at Adrien's voice, jerking away from him and falling from the bench in a hopeless tangle. Nino grinned, raising a hand in greeting.

"Hey Adrien. Listen, you free Sunday? Because Marinette's a genius."

Adrien - already stooping to help a stammering Marinette to her feet - glanced toward him and then Marinette.

"I know, I've seen her work. What's up?"

Marinette made a long, elated-and-mortified sound not unlike a deflating balloon. Nino politely waited for her to finish.

"Well, we were just talking, and - buddy, you know, you don't need your dad to have a party. Marinette's got a bakery with plenty of room and plenty of goodies, and she thinks we should throw a party there."

"Really?" Adrien's eyes lit; Nino noted that he still hadn't released Marinette's hand. "You'd... for me?"

"Yeah... yeah I uh, that is, party for... party-cularly since... oh my god did I say that I...."

"No no it was good!" Adrien was laughing; Nino noted that Marinette hadn't pulled her hand away and scooted a bit away to text Alya.

_looks like were in business c u soon_

He stood, grinning down at the two (Adrien had finally released Marinette or Marinette had finally pulled away, but they were both rubbing their hands with awkward grins and he filed that away to tell Alya).

"Well, see you after lunch - I've got a set to work on. Big gig this Sunday."

A wink, and he strolled away, leaving his hopeless friends to their own hopeless devices.


	2. Chapter 2

A birthday party.

He was getting a birthday party.

Adrien hummed to himself, low and content, foot tapping lightly against the classroom floor. Thinking on it, he couldn't remember ever having a party like he'd seen on TV or heard his friends discuss; his last party had been three years ago, and his only peer in attendance had been Chloe.

Thinking on it, the party had felt more like an excuse for his father to show him off.

Just like anything else his father arranged for him.

He thumbed his ring and scowled, taking a deep breath and banishing those thoughts on the exhale. This was going to be different.

This was going to be _real_.

The thought sustained him through the rest of the day's classes - even Mme. Mendeliev glaring over her glasses as she heard his hums couldn't dampen this - and as the final bell sounded he leaped from his seat to make a beeline for Marinette.

(Behind him, Nino's chuckle sounded alongside the soft chime of a sent text. Adrien ignored this, as he'd ignored Nino's grins when he came back from lunch with Marinette; his friend was only as excited as he was.)

"Hi Marinette."

She launched out of her seat with a yelp, her purse and bookbag tumbling free.

"A-a-a-adrien! You're--here--I'm--well of course you're here, you uh... go here, and... this is your classroom! In here!"

He bit back a laugh as he stooped to help her, neatly stacking papers to slide back into folders. Marinette's occasional fits of nerves were as unfathomable to him now as they'd been when they first started, but he knew from experience with her uncle and their gaming sessions that she'd calm down given time.

"Sorry, sorry! You're not hurt, are you?"

"Okay. It's... you're good. ImeanI'mgood!"

He _did_ laugh at that, an explosive chortle he quickly covered with one hand.

"I didn't mean to--I just wanted to thank you again, and talk to you."

"Talk. To me. Yes. Okay. Good. Talking's good, you--I--me--I'm welcome? No! You're welcome!"

(Behind Marinette, Alya retrieved her phone, brows raised at the two of them as she sent off a text.)

Adrien nodded, offering Marinette a hand up; she peered in her purse a moment before snapping it shut and accepting his help - carefully, brushing cautious fingers against his palm as if he might dissolve before shifting to a more decisive grip. He hauled her up, keeping the contact, and smiled more gently.

"It really does mean a lot to me, Marinette. So... thanks."

"Oh! Well, I... I mean... I heard you talk to Nino, and you sounded so... so...."

She looked away, pulling her hand free as she fidgeted.

"I mean... and... and...."

She jumped as Alya clapped a hand onto her shoulder, the other girl grinning brightly (and, Adrien noticed, with a certain mischievous edge).

"Okay girl, you figure out what you're gonna bake - no one knows better than the man of the hour himself! I've got babysitting so I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow," Marinette echoed faintly. Alya bounced out of the classroom, Nino close behind; Marinette waved goodbye a moment too late and then turned to Adrien.

"So. I... um. Tarts. You like."

"Tarts?" Adrien nodded toward the door and gestured for Marinette to go ahead of him; she complied, movements slightly stiff, and Adrien fell into step beside her as they moved into the corridor.

"Yeah. Um. You know? Birthday tarts! I mean - I know you like chocolate, and cheese - maybe a cheesecake with a chocolate ganache? But fruit tarts are good too... oh!" She paused, looking up at him. "Or maybe, um. Are tarts... maybe that's not... enough?"

"Not enough?"

Adrien blinked. More than he'd had in years and she was afraid it wouldn't be enough?

"Fancy you... um! Fancy enough for you. I mean maybe yo'd prefer an American style cake with lots of icing and maybe some fondant, I mean we could definitely--"

"Marinette." He laid a hand on her shoulder as they walked. "It's fine. I mean, I don't know a lot about pastries, but it all sounds amazing. And it's more than I was expecting, so...."

"Everyone should get exactly the treat they want on their birthday."

This was stated with the firm, carrying conviction he'd heard her use with nearly everyone else; he glanced down at her to find large blue eyes looking directly into his.

"Oh. Well. Uh. Like... like I said, I don't know anything about pastries, but I'm sure anything your family makes will be--"

White sparks flashed through his vision a split second before the impact really registered; before he could blink Adrien realized he was sitting on the sidewalk, staring up at the streetlamp he'd walked into as Marinette babbled in alarm beside him.

How had he not seen the pole?

He looked up at Marinette, who had run herself out into horrified silence.

Right. Blue eyes, staring at him with captivating firmness.

"Haha, wow. Whoops. Sorry about that."

" _You're_ sorry?" Marinette squeaked out. "You... um... wow, that was a... a total Marinette move there, you're... um... okay, so... you know, why don't we go to my place? For ice!" she clarified, hands waving. "To ice it!"

"Like an American cake?"

She laughed at that, tension sliding from her face, and then _she_ was the one offering _him_ a hand up, hauling him to his feet with startling strength.

"Stand still long enough and Papa might try. Come on."

He nodded, grinning despite the slight tenderness in his face (it was just as well he didn't have any shoots scheduled for the next few days), and followed her to the dozy warmth of her family's bakery.

 

* * *

 

 

"Welcome home, Marinette!"

Sabine sang the words out as Marinette stepped into the bakery, coming around the corner to hug her daughter before turning to the boy at her heels.

"And Adrien! It's wonderful to see you!" She reached out with both hands; after a moment Adrien took them with a shy touch, a bashful (if slightly lopsided) smile ghosting across his face. Sabine beamed at him, head tilting.

"Marinette tells me you had a fencing tournament this weekend - how did it go?"

"Third place, Madame." His voice came small and apologetic, shoulders slumped slightly and eyes downcast; Sabine frowned at the reaction (who taught him to _apologize_ for that?) but smiled again as she squeezed his hands.

"Amazing! Congratulations!"

He looked up, eyes startled but grateful.

"Th... thank you, Madame."

"Sabine's fine. Now...." She paused, releasing him as she studied his shy, too-grateful expression, her eyes settling on the slight puffiness and red blotching at his left cheek. "Actually, wait. Are you all right?"

"Well... you see, I--"

"Accident!" Marinette blurted. "There was... I mean, it was my fault--"

"No no no, it was... I wasn't paying attention, and...."

Adrien turned back to Sabine, the apologetic lilt seeping into his voice again.

"I wasn't watching where I was going and ran into a streetlight."

"Oh dear." Sabine bit at the corner of her mouth to hold in a smile and reached forward, gently cradling Adrien's chin in one hand; he widened his eyes slightly but didn't pull away, only wincing a bit as she probed his cheek with careful fingers.

"It shouldn't bruise too badly," she said, smiling as she released him. "It's not unusual for Marinette to do something like that, so I have a bit of experience."

"Ma- _man_ ," Marinette groaned, reaching to take Adrien's hand and tug him toward the stairs. "I'm going to take him to get an ice pack, okay?"

"Of course. You know where they are."

Marinette puffed her cheeks and pouted at Sabine; it was worth it for the way she blushed at Adrien's quick, sympathetic grin, and Sabine smiled as the children hurried upstairs.

 

* * *

 

 

A few minutes later Marinette came back downstairs, the menu screen music of Ultimate Mecha Strike III drifting down with her as she approached the counter with fingers twisting worriedly together.

"Maman?"

Sabine smiled, her own hands folded.

"Looking for some advice? I think--"

" _Maman_." Marinette pressed the bridge of her nose between thumb and forefinger. "That's not it at all." She paused, considering her mother's easy rapport with her father. "Well... not... now, anyway. Maman, listen, I... I know I should have asked first, but... we're not doing anything Sunday, are we?"

Sabine blinked mildly, canting her head slightly.

"No Monday orders to care for, no family or friends expecting to be entertained...." A smile tugged at her lips as she studied Marinette. "Or are they?"

Marinette nodded meekly.

"Adrien's dad won't let him have a birthday party at home and... I realized we have space and everything here, and...."

"And so you got ahead of yourself."

"Yeah."

Sabine was silent a beat. Marinette's fidgeting turned to picking at the skin around her nails, cheeks flushed, breath held.

_Don't say no don't say no don't--_

"Well. What do you need?"

Marinette's breath came out somewhere between a squeak and a wheeze as she threw her arms around Sabine.

"Thank you Maman, thank you, I...!"

She drew back a bit. Nino hadn't been especially helpful on that front (in retrospect Marinette had an idea why - Alya had hung back, and Alya had abandoned her with Adrien, and Alya was always eager to push her into talking to her crush. Not that Marinette was ungrateful but this was about more than impressing him!)

"I... don't actually know. I mean! Games for one, and I can take care of decorations - do you think he'd like a banner? I'm going to make a banner, and... and... savory foods, cheese plates should be a thing, we can ask Papa's friend at the deli, but I don't know what entrees or pastries, I mean I'm going to ask... I did ask! But he just said he doesn't know much about pastries...."

"Doesn't know much about pastries, hm? Model's diet I'm sure." Sabine scoffed, shaking her head. "Not a thing you should enforce on a growing child - we're having none of that under _this_ roof."

Marinette nodded fervently.

"Right! You're right! So then... how do we decide?"

"Well, Marinette. When you want to know what someone likes, you let them try a variety."

"So... um... a tray of mini tarts? Or...." She blinked. "Or... this week... he samples things daily... h-here! In my house! All week... and then... then we can bake on Saturday?"

"It'd be a fine way to make sure he gets what he really wants, wouldn't it?" Sabine smiled, eyes crinkling knowingly. "And get to know him even better, don't you think?"

Get to know him better. Find out what treats he preferred for future reference. Make the party everything he wanted. Marinette smiled, thumbs worrying over each other, and nodded.

"Okay, Maman. I'll see if he's up for it."

She turned and scurried back upstairs, frowning as she heard the sounds of Mecha Strike. Adrien was supposed to be holding the towel-wrapped ice pack to his face, not--

Marinette rounded the corner to find Adrien leaning forward as he played, her charm bracelet jingling on his wrist and the ice pack...

He'd removed his button-up, using it to tie the ice pack in place so he could play.

Marinette bit her lip and grinned, brows raised as she watched him. With one eye covered and the cold providing a distraction, Adrien wasn't quite up to his usual standards; even so, the black cat robot he favored managed to best its opponent and he threw both hands up in celebration as Marinette plopped onto the couch.

"Nice job."

"Lucky charm saved the day." He held up his wrist, grinning at her, and she grinned back even as she lowered her gaze.

"Didn't I tell you? Secret to success. Now, um... you don't have to say yes, but Maman had an idea to find the perfect birthday sweet...."


	3. Chapter 3

"Your father would like to see you."

Adrien looked up at Nathalie's flat, quiet voice, brows raised; automatically he reached for his iPad, and he frowned as she laid a hand over it and shook her head.

"In his office. I'll be waiting out front to take you to school."

"Oh. Ah." Adrien floundered, gaping; what could possibly be important enough to disrupt his father's routines?

He looked up at Nathalie for some hint; finding only her bland, tired stare, he nodded and stood.

"Well, uh... thanks, Nathalie. I'll... see you out front."

Gabriel Agreste was typing as Adrien entered the office, the clicking of the keyboard intense - even sharp - but the designer's expression composed neutrality. His father disdained newer, quieter keyboards, a rare departure from a preference for muffled serenity; Adrien suspected it was for the intimidation factor of the keys' implacable rhythms filling the office's cold silence.

"Good morning, Père. Nathalie said you wanted to see me?"

Gabriel's gaze flickered toward him. The tap-tap-tap of keys was becoming very loud indeed; Adrien curled his fingers into his palms and waited.

"Nathalie tells me you left school on your own yesterday."

"I...." Adrien fought the urge to shift nervously, keeping his weight firmly on both feet. "Yes."

The keyboard clicks finally stopped; Gabriel turned in his chair to face Adrien, hands folding on his desk.

Businesslike.

"I trust you remember the conditions imposed when I agreed to allow you to attend public school."

Adrien gulped, and this time he did shift his weight.

"Yes, Père. I... apologize. I was... walking and talking with a friend, and we left together."

His father waited, unblinking, and Adrien shifted again.

"I... kept walking unthinkingly. It... I... apologize for my lack of consideration, it won't--"

"Which friend?"

There was a soft note of distaste in Gabriel's voice; Adrien realized he was thinking of Nino and bristled internally.

Outwardly, he kept his face and voice calm.

"Marinette."

Gabriel blinked, the tight folds of his fingers loosening, the distaste giving way to intrigue.

"Marinette... Dupain-Cheng? The hat design winner?" He waited for Adrien's nod before leaning back in his chair, thoughtful. "I wasn't aware you were friends."

"I... didn't mention it. In case there were accusations of bias." Adrien squared his shoulders, schooled back to stillness. "I had confidence she would win. I'd seen some of her other designs."

"I see." Gabriel considered this briefly before turning back to his computer. "Her photo was included in the issue with the spread?"

"Yes, sir." Adrien smiled, remembering Marinette squealing with Alya over that tiny headshot; her joy over even that small recognition had made the discomfort he'd suffered wearing her feather-topped creation more than worthwhile.

"Good." Gabriel nodded once, militarily precise. "Inform her that there will be a waistcoat design contest in three months, and inform Nathalie the next time you decide to leave school with her."

"Yes sir."

"There will be a reshoot this afternoon; several of last week's prints were unsatisfactory. The crew has been reprimanded for the short notice, but your presence is still required."

Just as well that Sabine's assessment of his injury had been correct - there was only the slightest discoloration around his eye that makeup could easily take care of.

Gabriel hadn't even noticed; Adrien wasn't sure whether that was a blessing, and thought of Sabine's immediate concern with a bittersweet twinge.

"Yes sir. I'll meet with Nathalie immediately after school today."

"Good. You may go."

"Thank you. Goodbye, Père."

He was nearly out of the office when Gabriel called to him again.

"Adrien. You have no commitments Monday afternoon, correct?"

"Monday?" His birthday. Adrien turned back to Gabriel, apprehensive hope flickering in the pit of his stomach. "No, there's nothing Monday."

Was he proposing an outing for the evening? Much better than a scarf, at least as good as Marinette's party, maybe even--

"Good. You'll be having extra fencing sessions on Mondays. Third place is unacceptable, Adrien."

He went cold, fingers digging into his palms again as he deflated, as tears prickled behind his eyes; inside his shirt he felt Plagg shift, the kwami pressing into his ribs, and he laid a hand over the small shape as he took a deep, steadying breath.

"I... yes, Père."

Gabriel didn't respond, didn't require any response beyond placid obedience. Adrien watched him a long moment, the clicking keyboard rattling against the beginnings of a headache and the hollow pounding of his heart, and when he at last left the office and headed out to the waiting car the morning sunlight did little to warm him.

 

* * *

 

 

  
"So let me get this straight."

Alya smirked at Marinette, hands on hips.

"Yesterday, Adrien just _happened_ to follow you home--"

"After I was ditched by a certain best friend."

"Are you complaining? Girl, I hope you're not complaining. I've _obviously_ done you a favor here."

"I...." Marinette sighed, allowing herself a tiny smile. "No, I'm not complaining. We... we had a good time yesterday."

Alya's smirk broadened.

"See there? Sink or swim, and this time you actually managed to swim!"

"Yes! And... and all I have to do it, um... just keep swimming all week, I mean we can't spend too long tomorrow because basketball, but he should be free all day Thursday... invitations! We need to do invitations!"

"What did you have in mind?" Adrien asked. Marinette shrieked and leaped back, stumbling over her bag; Adrien caught her wrists before she could fall, holding her steady until she found her feet.

"Adrien! Hi! Good morning!"

"Hi." He released her, rubbing the back of his neck as she rubbed at her wrists. "Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

"It... it's fine, I just... um... you know... hi?"

"Hi." He was still, hand still resting against his nape, brow slightly furrowed. Marinette gulped against the words sticking in her throat and tried to force more out.

_I'm going to say 'hi' again aren't I. I hope he sticks around long enough for me to calm down again._

_He's so patient._

"I... so. Um." Okay, no 'hi' in there; it was a start. "What was I...?"

"Invitations."

"Yes! Those! So, um. It... might, um, be short notice for a printer, so I was, uh, thinking... we could... make them? I mean I have a lot of craft stuff at home and I like you--I like making things! It's... I mean if you don't... want to...."

Alya had slipped around behind Adrien and was gesturing, forearms crossed. X? X what--oh, _stop_! Marinette snapped her mouth shut, waiting.

"Make them... like your banners?" Adrien waited for her nod, thoughtful. "Like... with... stamps maybe, or glitter... I mean, I guess glitter's a little childish...."

"No, no!" Marinette waved her hands, stammering briefly before putting on what she hoped was a serious expression. "You are never too old for glitter. Um, unless you don't actually want it."

"No no, I think it'd be fun. And anyway, we're kids, you know?" He waited for Marinette's nod again, rocking once on his heels. "It might just be the _spark_ -le of inspiration we'd need."

Marinette made a strangled noise somewhere between a groan and a giggle as Alya rolled her eyes.

"That was bad."

"Maybe, but you laughed."

"That wasn't a laugh." She was smiling though, and so was he.

Something was off about his smile.

Marinette looked more closely, her own smile dropping a bit. It was, she realized, the first time she'd seen him smile that morning; normally her attempts to talk got at least a polite smile (or a pitying one, she feared in her worst moments), but this was the first, and on inspection she noticed a shadow to green eyes, a slight slump in his posture, that the smile didn't quite dispel.

"Adrien, I--sorry, are you--is something wrong?"

"Wrong?" He averted his gaze, mouth an apprehensive twist he quickly shaped into a nervous smile.

"Well, it's... I don't mean to pry, but you seem kind of...." Her hands fluttered helplessly, and Adrien sighed.

"I... it's just... I can't come by this afternoon." He shrugged, giving another small smile. "I have a photoshoot. Make-up session actually."

Marinette nodded. Behind Adrien Alya was gesturing again, miming... eating? Food... lunch!

"Yeah, okay... I know you're busy and all but... but maybe... um, um... did you have... lunch? I mean obviously you haven't had lunch yet, but plans for lunch, that's something else completely!"

Alya facepalmed. Adrien blinked, speaking carefully as if trying to sooth a spooked horse (did he ride? He probably could, right?).

"Well, that's... true, I guess?"

Marinette glanced briefly at Alya, who was making... shooing gestures? Wait, no! Alya wanted her to go on!

"So, um... maybe... I mean we can't just eat cookies for lunch, I mean sometimes I want to, but um... you could... come with me, and, you know, eat, and then pick a dessert to try?"

Alya and Adrien both smiled at her; Adrien's smile still wasn't quite right but his expression was open again, holding warmth and something close to gratitude.

Marinette could swear she melted on the spot.

"Marinette, that... actually sounds great!"

"It does? It does! Okay, so... so... lunch?"

He smiled again, gently. Still not there (could missing one afternoon at the bakery really be the cause of his disappointment?), but closer.

"Lunch. I'll look forward to it."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Adrien sat on the school's front steps, waiting. Marinette had been held back by an unfamiliar teacher asking after her banner designs; Adrien had taken advantage of the moment to inform Nathalie of his lunch plans and let her know he intended to leave school with Marinette for the rest of the week (barring that afternoon's shoot).

"Good," she had said, and ended the call without another word. Adrien was surprised at her tacit approval - Nathalie never approved of anything, or disapproved for that matter, only serving as his father's stone-faced mouthpiece.

Then again, it had been Nathalie's intervention that enabled him to physically attend school rather than remaining a homeschooled ghost on the exam roster.

Maybe she was more of an ally than he gave credit for.

"Hi Adrien!"

Alya plopped down beside him, giving him the same mischief-laced smile he'd seen the day before; a second later Nino dropped down on his other side, giving his shoulder a light punch.

"Hey dude - waiting on your girlfriend?"

"We're friends, Nino."

"That we are, and friends tell friends about--all right, all right!" Nino laughed, flailing, as Adrien shoved lightly at him. "Still, you gotta admit following her home for treats every day is... dude, what happened to your face?"

"My--?" Adrien prodded at his cheek (no longer really sore; the ice he'd gotten from Sabine and then from the kitchen when he got home had really done the trick). "That's, um. I... ran into a light post yesterday."

Alya and Nino exchanged glances across Adrien.

"You ran into a light post," Alya said after a moment. "Doing what?"

Adrien sighed.

"Talking to Marinette."

They exchanged another glance, looking far too delighted over a minor contusion.

"That so." Nino chuckled, shaking his head. "Not gonna cause trouble with your shoot, is it?"

"No." Adrien grimaced. "Père didn't even notice. Makeup'll take care of it."

"Didn't notice? That's kind of harsh."

"Anyway," Alya said, "about the shoot. Were you going to invite Marinette along? I mean she _is_ kind of a designer, and might benefit from getting used to that part of the process...."

"Yeah man, and you guys can talk about party stuff during breaks!"

Adrien wrinkled his nose.

"Did you two really come out to gang up on me about this?" They both grinned at him, and Adrien shook his head with a little smile. "But it's not a bad idea... is it weird to help plan your own party, though?"

"Nah. Not if you want your first party in - what, forever? - to be all you."

"I don't mind at all." Marinette's voice chimed softly behind him; Adrien startled slightly and turned to her, and she looked away with cheeks flushed. "I mean! Planning, it's... I mean... like I said... you should deserve... do deserve! You deserve to get what you want, and should. Will!"

"I know." He got to his feet, laying a hand on her shoulder. "So if you say it's not weird... we'll work on it."

"Yeah."

Silence stretched for several seconds as they stared at each other; slowly, Adrien became aware of both Alya and Nino prodding him in the back, fingers digging in on either side of his spine.

"So! Um, about the shoot this afternoon... did you maybe want to come? I mean - get a look at the industry and all, and we'll talk on break...."

She was gaping at him, shoulders hunching up slightly as she hugged her bag to her chest.

"I mean if... if you don't want to, I mean it's pretty boring, but...."

"Nonono!" Marinette tried to wave her hands in protest, and ended up dropping her bag; she and Adrien both stooped to retrieve it, heads knocking together. Alya and Nino both snorted, and Adrien turned a sharp look on the latter as he finally caught hold of the bag and offered it back.

"Um... th-thanks." She looked steadily at the ground, shuffling her feet. "What... what I mean is, I... going to the shoot sounds amazing, I'd love you--love to! I, I mean I'd love you to have me!"

"Great!" He grinned at her, head tilted slightly. "I'll let Nathalie know... so... lunch?"

"Right. Lunch." She glanced at Alya, blue eyes almost pleading. "Are you two coming? To lunch."

"Yeah," Alya said after a moment. "We're coming to lunch. So let's go."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Chloé scowled as she saw Marinette walking with Adrien, lips pursed and eyes narrowed as he opened the limousine door and ushered her in with an exaggerated bow.

Three times in a row he'd left school with that... that bakery girl, two alone, and this time in his car?

"Sabrina. We have _got_ to find out what's going on here."


End file.
